1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golf accessories, and more specifically to a golf putting target.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of practice putting devices has become an increasingly popular means for a golfer to practice his putting away from the golf course. Learning to control the ball when putting is extremely difficult. Each green on a golf course is typically configured to challenge the golfer. When using a practice putting device, it is desirable that the device simulate a golf course putting green as closely as possible. For example, the texture of the practice putting surface should be similar to that of a typical putting green. Further, the practice putting device should have a topography that simulates the actual contours and other conditions that affect a golf ball around a golf hole and provide a variety of challenging putts.
What is needed is a golf putting practice device that can be used on a variety of different surfaces and can accurately simulate putting conditions that are most commonly seen on actual golf courses. It is desirable that the device be available as part of a kit along with one or more putting mats with putting surfaces that simulate actual putting greens. It is also desirable that the device provide a means for playing a competitive putting game. Thus, a putting target solving the aforementioned problems is desired.